


Hanzo Shimada's Quest to Get Fucked

by Musichetta (Tial)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Vaginal Fingering, some soft hanzo shimada appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tial/pseuds/Musichetta
Summary: "The plan in question consisted of three steps:1.	Wear sexy new outfit2.	Invite McCree & Genji over3.	Get fucked into oblivion due to said sexy outfit."





	Hanzo Shimada's Quest to Get Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> For my love and occasional daddy, Red <3 <3  
> It was supposed to be much smutter but it accidentally went soft,,, I hope you still enjoy regardless and have a beautiful day, valentine ;) <3 xxx

Hanzo Shimada wanted to be fucked. He would freely admit it. He really wants. To be fucked. Specifically, he wants to be fucked by his work colleague. And his brother. At the same time. He thought it would be simple, drop a little hint here, ‘accidentally’ brush a cock there and then their apparently savage alpha personalities would take over and Hanzo would be dicked deep upon the nearest flat surface. Like he wanted. Like what he had been wanting for _for_ _six months now._

It was bad enough back in the clan when Genji would happily let the other suck his cock but as soon as Hanzo even suggested butt stuff suddenly it was all, “that’s gay!” and “that’s incest!”. But now he had to deal with Mr Suave-but-Gentlemanly-Cowboy, who thought it was morally wrong to have sex with his best friend’s attempted murderer. Both of their reasons would be perfectly justified, if it weren’t for the fact that both of them so desperately want him.

It had gotten to the point where Hanzo was 98.6% sure that Agent McCree was a butt man because he certainly seemed to like spending his every waking moment staring at the Shimada brothers’ asses. It was exhausting and frustrating and tonight, the Shimada clan’s former scion would put his plan in place to ensure that by the end of the evening, he would be struggling to walk without a limp.

The plan in question consisted of three steps:

  1. Wear sexy new outfit
  2. Invite McCree & Genji over
  3. Get fucked into oblivion due to said sexy outfit.



Choosing the perfect outfit for step one had been very difficult but as Hanzo stared at his cottontailed ass in the mirror, he knew he’d made the right choice. As well as the bunny tail, the archer wore a pretty, sky blue lace thong and little matching ribbons upon his pecs, in an unconvincing display of modesty. All in all, it was a cute look and if it didn’t get Jesse & Genji to let go of their stupid ideas of propriety, nothing would.

When he heard the first knock on his door, he took the time to make a few quick adjustments, making sure his thong sat flat in a way that accentuated his assets. The Shimada couldn’t help but revel in the way that Jesse’s eyes widened, and jaw gaped as he took in the sight that Hanzo made.

“Hello Jes-,”

Hanzo began when he was cut off by Jesse suddenly taking off his coat and draping it around the archer’s shoulders.

“Aw, darlin’! You’re gonna freeze out here wearing that!”

That… was not the desired reaction. Indignantly, Hanzo puffed his chest up, trying to regain control of the situation. But before he could, Jesse gently pushed him back into his dorm with purpose. It was only when the archer’s knees hit the couch behind him that he once again protested, “but – my outfit.”

Though, Jesse merely dismissed him with a “You look very hot, sweetheart. But if you ain’t careful, you won’t be for very long.” Hanzo was about ready to take offense when he heard a slightly robotic laugh coming from the doorway. _Genji._ When he turned a death glare at his newest visitor, the maskless cyborg simply shrugged his shoulders, innocently.

“You may’ve picked the worst time to try this… it’s the start of Jesse’s rut. He’s been overprotective all day,” he explained, not bothering to try and hide his amusement as the cowboy leaned the small archer against his chest on the couch, wrapping his arms around Hanzo, seemingly to keep him warm.

“You weren’t exactly complainin’ back on the transport.”

“All my breath was going into not suffocating in your grasp. Complaining would’ve wasted precious oxygen.”

“And what exactly do you assume I am trying?” Hanzo forced out between clenched teeth, interrupting their little spat. In response, Genji slowly looked him up and down.

“You expect me to believe that you are wearing that outfit because you want to have a relaxing night-in with pizza and video games?”

Of course, he was right. And there wasn’t exactly much point in hiding it. Though, with Genji having easily seen through his rouse, and Jesse almost mindlessly snuggling him to keep the omega warm, there wasn’t much he could do to salvage the situation.

“Just fuck me already,” Hanzo demanded as he deflated against the couch behind him, partly onto Jesse’s firm chest.

The younger Shimada patted his brother’s shoulder in a slightly mocking but good-humoured display, “Maybe later.”

That caught Hanzo’s attention. Trying to sit up, he stared at his brother with no small amount of suspicion. “What do you mean?”

Genji’s smile softened from a shit-eating grin to a fonder look. “I knew you’d try something like this. You always did fit into the clan’s ‘if I want it, I should have it’ mindset,” casually, he joined the two others on the couch and continued, “McCree and I talked.”

“Oh?”

A chuckle. “I needed to be sure. That’s why we waited.” Genji’s face took on a more sombre look as he thought on the reason for his reluctance. “I couldn’t, I couldn’t risk that you were doing this as payback for what happened, you would never let me mate you in the clan. I needed to be sure this change wasn’t due to some mistaken sense of obligation.”

Hanzo couldn’t help it. He laughed. Right in his brother’s oddly serious face. “That is why? You needed me to spell it out for you?”

Jesse begun to speak as though trying to come to the younger’s defense but Hanzo had none of it, continuing his rant. “Of course, I wouldn’t let you fuck me back then! Even our short trysts were a huge risk. Attempting a full knotting would have just been ridiculous.”

The wind blew from his sails then and he laid his head back on Jesse’s shoulder. All arousal was long gone by this point and he felt ridiculous in his lingerie. “I’m not cheap. I wouldn’t offer myself to you as payment as I actually consider our relationship meaningful and I would not ruin our fledging recovery by relying on cheap pawns to try and repair things.”

It made him upset, to think that Genji would think him capable of such callousness. But it was fitting, he supposed. Hanzo had attempted to slaughter his younger brother in cold blood.

It was Jesse that broke through his pensive state, gently rubbing the Shimada’s back as he told him. “Darlin’, it ain’t like that. Genji doesn’t think any of those things about ya. The way he talks about you, even before ya came, he’d offer you the world if he thought it was the best for ya. He cares for you, I think he’s just a little surprised you feel the same.”

“I tried to kill him. He should despise me. You should.”

“But we don’t,” Jesse planted a little kiss on Hanzo’s cheek, startling him into looking the gunslinger directly in the eyes. “I wanna love you. I wanna take care of you. Your brother does too. We just got a little scared, that’s all. Will you give us a chance to prove that to you?”

As dejected and hurt as the former Shimada heir felt, he couldn’t resist the warmth and sincerity of the cowboy’s gaze. It was a risk. One that could backfire completely and hurt Hanzo in ways he couldn’t even fathom at this moment. Though, with a characteristic bravery that spoke of his connections with ancient and powerful beings, he took a deep breath and spoke.

“I will.”

The smile that Jesse offered him seemed bright enough to outshine the stars. With a distinct lack of hesitation, Jesse leaned his head down to whisper in Hanzo’s ear. “Do you want us to take care of you, sweetpea?”

Figuring that he might as well let himself be weak for once, he let out a shaky “please” before Genji moved to kneel on the floor in front of his elder. “You look so pretty today, anija. Such a perfect little bunny,” the cyborg purred as he leaned his artificial chin on Hanzo’s thighs.

McCree took advantage of the archer’s divided attention, creeping his hand between Hanzo’s legs so that he could start gently rubbing at the panties that encased the needy archer’s pussy in delicate lace. Hanzo jumped slightly when the movements began but soon relaxed, feeling himself start to get wet again after losing his arousal during their discussion.

Both alphas seemed to be patient, McCree gently teasing as Genji made little, fleeting touches to his brother’s inner thighs. In fact, they were so patient that Hanzo was the one who had to speed things along, letting out a small whine when he felt an overwhelming need for more.

His younger brother laughed warmly in response before he innocently asked, “Naw, you’re too cute! Do you want me to taste you?”

What Hanzo wanted was to be fucked, but honestly, with how overwhelmed he was just by the sweet, affectionate touches, he just nodded in reply. After Jesse pulled down his panties, everything began to blur in the omega’s mind, eager little licks to his clit alternated with a warm tongue caressing him inside. Meanwhile, McCree seemed happy to just kiss and suck at his neck – occasionally moving to tease his nipples with some of the love.

The touches were soothing not just on a physical level but an emotional one as well. Hanzo felt a kind of safety and love he had only begun to feel faintly during his rendezvous with Genji back in the clan. Now, it was like every feeling was increased tenfold as he was finally given the freedom to be able experience this pleasure fully.

There was no way he could last long and with a satisfied sigh, he came across his brother’s tongue and fell back limbless against Jesse’s chest. As eager as he had been before, he felt a kind of exhaustion from the rawness of the experience. His partners seemed to understand this – his brother joined the two on the couch and joined in wrapping Hanzo in a tight hug, keeping him nice and warm as he slowly closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
